Can't Change the Way Things Are
by Marauder52611
Summary: Rebecca Savanna Briksage, was orphaned at two months her third year at Hogwarts, she finds out about her true ancestry. What side of the war will she choose? After all, she is a big part of this war even though most people don't know that.
1. Profile

Name: Rebecca Savanna Briksage

House: Slytherin

Hair: Golden-Brown

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Patronus: Lioness

Animagus: Lioness

Familiar: Viper

Friends: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape (these three are only until 3rd year), Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter (these three stay her friends until she leaves in 5th year)

Year: Below Marauders

Era: Marauders (if you haven't already figured that out)

Crush: James Potter (He loved her too, but there was a curse on the Ravenclaw(Loftnage) and Gryffindor(Potter) lines, which forces that opposite genders of the same age will fall in love, but cannot be together (It was cast by Slytherin out of jealousy) When she leaves in 5th year James, as he was heartbroken, starts going after Lily because Lily and Rebecca share a almost exact personality. Lily doesn't know the reason James went after her though.)

Backstory: When she was 2 months old, her mother gave her to an orphanage because of the danger she was in. Then the same day her mother died.


	2. Chapter 1

Third POV (Riddle Manor)

The girl didn't make a sound, she was almost two months old, but she was already able to control her magic and bend water to her every command. Esmeralda looked down at her daughter with such love that it was blinding. She let a silent tear fall out of the corner of her eye, then with a sad smile said,"You aren't safe here. I love you with all my heart, be careful and caring. Let your true name never haunt you, be free of all these troubles. I give you all my magic and power, there is much so use it well." A blinding raven blue light appeared around them for a few moments. Esmeralda slowly hugged her child before apperating to St. Mary's Orphanage. She knocked on the door and the caretaker opened it. Esmeralda kissed her child on her forehead, where a faint blue mark appeared, in the shape of an eagle. The child was then handed over to the caretaker, and then the mother disapperated away. The next day, in the wizarding world, if anyone bothered to look at the Daily Prophet they would see a picture of an angelic looking Esmeralda smiling, though the title would say _ESMERALDA LOFTNAGE WAS FOUND DEAD YESTERDAY_.The same day,the child was adopted by a sweet muggle couple, by the last name of Briksage. That was the day Rebecca Savanna Briksage was born, and Sophis Riddle was lost from the world forever.

***********************************************ELE VEN YEARS LATER********************************************* ***

Rebecca's POV (Briksage house, Rebecca's room) August 31

I opened the window, and the owl flew in. It dropped a letter in my hand and then perched on my desk. I bent water to go to the owl's mouth. Then I looked at the letter, it said:

_Ms. R Briksage_

_15th room at the top of the stairs_

_Newcastle, England_

I opened it and read, then smirked, before shouting, "MOM! DAD! I'M A WITCH! THERE'S A SCHOOL!" They dashed up and wrapped me in a hug. "Amazing! Do you want to go? By the way, we have something to tell you." my mom exclaimed, after they both let go of me. "Yes, I'm going. What must you tell me?" I inquired, while writing my reply to the letter, then I gave it to the owl who left right away. My parent's started looking nervous, but my dad bravely said, "You're old enogh to know, you were adopted!" I merely smiled,"I know" "You do?" They asked looking confused. "Yeah, I look completely different, you have black hair and I have golden-brown hair. Also, my eyes are completely different too. I don't care though. Why don't we go to Diagon Alley?" I questioned. They nodded, and we journeyed downtown to the Leaky Cauldron. I asked the bartender how to go to Diagon Alley, and he showed us. Then we headed to Gringotts, and opened an account. After that, we headed towards a bookstore. There I saw a raven-haired boy. He was handsome, but then he turned around.

James' POV (Flouresce and Bott's)

I thought I felt eyes on me, so I turned around and saw a gorgeous girl watching me. She had golden-brown hair that seemed to look like a halo on her angelic face, which had a faded eagle on her what entranced me even more where her enchanting ocean-colored eyes. She was the one watching me. When she realized I caught her staring, her eyes widened and she ran to the other end of the bookstore. Right after she left, i felt like going after her, so i asked my parents,"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go check out a book okay?" They smiled at me and nodded. I ran in the direction the girl went, and found her trying to reach a book that was too high up for her. I walked over and grabbed the book, and the cover said J_INXS, CURSES, HEXES, AND WAYS TO USE THEM LEGALLY! _She turned around, smiled, and said,"Thanks!" I smirked at her and cheekily said,"Who said I got this down for you?" Her smile fell and she said,"Oh, I shouldn't have expected you to treat me any different then the other kids do, sorry." I looked at her, confused and asked,"How do they treat you?" "I'm always bullied for being different. I have a lot of bruises, why am I telling you this? I haven't even told my parents, yet I tell some ranndom kid whose name I don't even know. WOW, I really am naive, just like they say." She turned and started walking away, but I quickly said,"Sorry, you had it first. I was only teasing you. That's what I do when i see someone pretty, though you are way prettier than those people I've seen. Are you muggleborn?" She smile softly, while my heart melted! She then said,"You know, if you're nice to a person they might just give you a chance. Anyway, I was adopted by those kind people over there, I might still be muggleborn or I could come from a wizarding family too. I don't really know. Can I have that book though?" I merely nodded, too enchanted by her beauty to speak. Then I said something that I thought I would regret for the rest of my life. "Can I hug you? Your story is super sad, and I think you need some cheering up." She looked at me strangely for a moment before nodding. When we were just hugged, we were immeadietly thrown backwards. I fell against a bookshelf, but I suddenly panicked, because there were glass sculptures behind her. I quickly got up and when I looked for her, she was on the ground, covered in blood. I scrambled next to her, and yelled,"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE! HELP ME!" My parents and her's came running and when they saw her, her parents started crying. "REBECCA! OH, REBECCA! ANSWER ME SWEETIE, PLEASE!" I felt my eyes stinging, as tears started building up. My father's face was in full blown shock, while my mother tried pulling me away from the scattered glass. My father suddenly snapped out of his trance and cleared away the glass, then my mother pushed me back before getting her wand out and using some healing spells. "What happened son?" My father asked me. "Sh-she was fe-feeling s-sad, so I-I-I hu-hugged her. When w-w-we tou-ouched w-we we-were t-thrown ba-back. I-I hit a book s-shelf an-and sh-she h-hit g-g-g-glass! Is she okay?" I answered, letting the tears fall softly down my cheeks."I don't know, son, I don't know. It happened when you touched, right?" He asked. I nodded. His face suddenly looked grave, and he muttered,"I never knew she had a child, I suppose it was possible. She always loved children, now she'll never know her own." I looked at him puzzled, did he know why this happened? If he did, will he ever tell me?


End file.
